15 Reasons Why Amnesia Sucks
by morethandrama
Summary: This is a story about Annabeth and Percy. Cliche, I know. But this one is different, because it involves pranks, Capture the Flag, unintentional kisses, being pushed into a lake, and falling in love all over again.
1. It Started With

A/N: Okay, this is my version of the switch. You know, the Percy-Jason switch. I'll try to upload on or two more chapter's today, because I'm leaving for California for a week tomorrow. Enjoy and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own PJatO

It's Sunday morning and the sun streaming from the window of my cabin wakes me up. And I wish I was still asleep, because I was with Percy in my dream. And that won't happen when I am awake.

My siblings will be awake soon, and I want to avoid the pitying looks on their faces. So I stand up, and quietly get dressed. I go to the bathroom, pile my hair into a messy bun, and splash water onto my face. And I leave the Athena cabin without a second glance.

At first, this whole disappearance was nothing new. So someone wanted Percy, and had taken him. At first, the only thing weird about his absence was the fact that they captured him successfully.

So I went on my first 'find Percy' quest… And I got nothing. And after we relived that fruitless quest 3 times, I was officially freaking out. And then Jason, Piper, and Leo showed up, and then they went on a quest. And what they learned on it is the worst thing that I've heard this month.

Percy is in a Roman camp. He and Jason switched places, and we're forbidden to go the place where Percy is, the place where Jason belongs. And if Jason remembers nothing, than chances are neither does Percy. So he has no idea that I exist. The love of my life doesn't know that I exist. And I can't be the one to find him. I can't, but Jason can. We switch them back again, not permanently, just until the next big quest move.

And when we get Percy back, he will not know who I am. Chiron told me not to expect much, but I can't help it. Maybe he will remember more once he is here. For my sake, I sure hope so.


	2. And Then

Disclaimer: I still don't own PJatO

Today is the Day that Jason leaves for the Roman Camp. And returning in his place is Percy. My Percy. Not that he'll know that he's mine, or anything. Sigh.

He left at dawn. Jason, I mean. And Percy will be here in time for campfire. I can't wait. I love Percy, without a doubt. But does he still remember me? Chiron said that it was possible that he remembered, but that I shouldn't get my hopes up just in case.

I need to talk to a friend , someone who'll yell at me for throwing myself a pity party. And, hey, here she is.

"Rachel!"

"Annabeth?"

And then we walk to her cave-house in the cliffs and we live happily ever after. Not. Actually, we eat ice cream and talk about what happened to us over the school year. And she asks me why I really wanted to talk to her.

" Rachel, Chiron says that there is a chance that Percy won't recognize me when he gets sent back and I just don't think that I can face it because I think that I'm in love with him, really and truly, and Chiron also said that I couldn't get mad at him for not remembering me and that'll be just to hard and I was thinking that if I couldn't kiss Percy and hold his hand and hug him and talk like we use to than maybe I'd rather not find him."

Oh crap, crap, crap. That was not supposed to come out of my mouth. Those words were supposed to stay securely in my brain. But, thankfully this is Rachel we're talking a bout, and she knew that if I said that much in one sentence, I must feel _really_ bad.

"Annabeth. Listen to me. Everything. Will. Be. All. Right. Just let the fates handle it." And then Rachel hugged me and that was that. So much for friendly-girl-talk-advice.

Dinner just finished, and we're all heading out to campfire. I looked down and figured that I looked all right. I made sure to dress a little better than usual, in order to make a good second-first impression: Camp T-shirt, black hoodie, denim skirt, and some flip flops.

Campfire started, marshmallows were passed around, and we were about to start the sing along, when Chiron announced that he saw somebody coming over the Hill.

Everybody got up and made their way to Half-Blood Hill, but I ran ahead of everyone else. I even passed up Chiron, I was that fast.

And I saw a very familiar person at the top.A very familiar person with gorgeous green eyes, and a shock of black hair with streak of grey identical to mine. And my world was lit up with a thousand colors and pinpoints of light when he said:

"Annabeth?"


	3. At Least He Didn't Date Anyone

A/N: Hahahahahahaha! That last chapter was super cliffy. And this one is super awesome

"Percy?"

And then I run up to him and hug him. And he hugs back. And I feel elated… you know, until Chiron and the rest of them show up.

"Percy? And…Annabeth?"

"Hi Chiron! Guess what? Percy remembers me!" But Chiron doesn't smile like I'm expecting him to. And I see that he isn't lloking at me, but at Percy. So I look too, and I see why.

" Who are you? And why… why do you have a horse's body?"

So we talked to him and we found out that he only remembers me. And he doesn't even remember me all that well. All he remembers is… well, I'll let you hear him yourself:

" We dated, didn't we? I remember that I really cared about you."

Well, at least he knows we dated. That probably means that he didn't date anyone at Roman camp.


	4. And People Finally

A/N: Sooooo sorry that it took so long for me to update! Okay, lets say that for the sake of this chapter, we zoom ahead a week in time. So Percy and Annabeth are already at Camp Half Blood, and Jason is at Roman Camp. On with the show!

We got back to camp, and things were tense. I could tell that every body was watching Percy, waiting for him to get a sudden burst of genius and remember everything. I felt like yelling at the whole camp to lay off him. I mean, was it really his fault that all his memories were stolen? Didn't they think that he wanted remember everything?

And according to Chiron, he would eventually remember everything, but it wouldn't come to him all at once. He had to be reminded, and he had to be given time to remember.

"Hey, Annabeth!"

"Hi, Percy. What's up?"

"Those nice twins over there just gave me a present!"

"Percy, they're not twins. They're the- wait a sec…Omigods, Percy don't –"

And then the 'gift' exploded in his face. And people started talking to him again. They introduced themselves, and told him something that might jog his memory, instead of waiting for him to jog it himself.

Maybe things _will_ get better.


	5. So I Told Him

A/N: Look! Two updates in one day! I feel like the overachiever my parents wanted but never got!

"Okay, so basically we found the bolt and returned it to Zeus up on Olympus. Then Luke, who used to be our friend, tried to kill me using a bug?"

"Actually, it was scorpion."

It felt so weird to tell Percy about adventures that we had shared. So far, I had only told him about the time he was framed for stealing the master bolt. He had listened with amusement at first, then a sort of wondering look plastered itself on his face.

"Wait, Annabeth, was that the only quest that we've ever been on?"

"Oh, gods no. DO you wanna hear the next one we went on together? Technically, it wasn't an official quest, seeing as we snuck out to go on it…"

So I launched into the wonderful tale of how to gorgeous thirteen year olds snuck out of Camp after they had been forbidden to, in order to save their other best friend. I talked about the chariot race, how Clarisse got our quest. I told him about C.C.'s spa, and how he turned into a guinea pig (he wore this sort of outraged expression after I told him that part…) and the Sirens cave.

How we rescued Grover and Clarisse, and the Golden Fleece. And how we turned a former tree back into the teenage girl that she is now.

And then we went to dinner, campfire, and our day ended.

And the ending was exactly the same as the ending to all of our days since he came back. They were fun, and he was still Percy. I mean, even the things that I _would_ change about him stayed the same. But the way things were between us… it felt different.

But at least he was here, right?


End file.
